Jail Bait!
by MeeShee MuhFFin
Summary: He's a cross of Good Boy and Bad. His eyes shine with blue innocence, and he carries a smile so sweet it could put someone to rest. How far does that Bad Boy streak run, though? Sora's light heart drips heavy, in this creative Yaoi FanFic! RokuSor-SoRoku
1. Tag, You're It!

I'm terribly, indeedly sorry Dx (Indeedly is not a word, yes, but I shall use it)

I know, I'm horrible ._. … But, since I have finally got the first and second NEW chapters, Im actually fairly proud. I ACTUALLY did it -sniff-

Enjoy the Read! -heart-

* * *

I didn't know what his smile meant. I didn't know what that urgency in his voice was. I don't know why I even listened to the him in the first place... Why hadn't I seen any of these actions as 'bad' or, maybe, 'illegal'? Maybe I really am just _that_ ditzy...

"Sora! Please, slow down!" Cloud wheezed, the leather from his boots squelching as he ran with me down the sidewalk. "You aren't in trouble, I-I just wanna talk with you!"

My eyebrows pulled together and a disapproving frown made its way on my face. It felt strange to have such a mopey expression, to have such a strong sting at the corners of my eyes, but I couldn't help it. I was just so morbidly... _Terrified_. My chest felt heavy and my lungs cold, throat raw and sore, perspiration at the back of my neck and at the palms of my hands. My ankles ached, the Vans I sported weren't the best for running. My bangs whacked my vision and I could fairly see the end of the sidewalk drawing near. There was a sharp right turn and two crosswalks to the front and left. I thought, for a moment, that id surely go right and possibly get out of Cloud's vision. But, my feet didn't listen. My mind whirled and I thought, _"Almost there!"_ as I headed straight into the crosswalk.

"_Sora_!" Cloud yelled, a hardness to his voice that screamed worry. I smiled a little bit, a_s if I had already won._ I never noticed the car that had pulled up so abruptly, and it never registered in my mind that I had been jerked back by my hoodie. I did, though, know my air was cut off. I couldn't breath... My head hit the pavement, and I swear I saw stars.

Wait... Why can't I breath, again...?

Pressure was added to my chest and my shoulders' muscles were pulled back. Ahhg, that hurt..."Sora." A familiar, gruff voiced called. "Sora, you're awake." It wasn't a question, and seemed as if that voice had no emotion to it whatsoever. And, being in the state as I was, I couldn't bring myself to see clearly. Couldn't even guess what situation I was in, or where I was anymore.

Ah, _fuck_... It's not usually in my nature to cuss, but g_od, damn!_ My head hurts like... Like... Well, h-

"Hey, little brother." There, right in that moment, I shivered. My eyes opened immediately, the blue hues of my room and the bright light of my desk-sitting lamp made me cringe. _Where was that door of mine, again...? _I hissed mentally, turning my pained neck slowly. An older, taller, paler version of _me_ was leaning against my door frame, looking as smug and proud as ever. "Vanitas?" Gosh, my voice sounded terrible too... His eyebrow arched and a cruel little smile formed on his lips. "No, Bugs Bunny, I'm the Tooth Fairy." My head swam a little while I tried to get up, ignoring his snide reply. I looked around my room, which was relatively small in comparison to the other rooms in our house. But, eh, I'm the youngest so it'd make sense, right? Yeah, being the youngest sucks- majorly, in fact.

My bed was a Queen Size, taking up most of the walkable space. The head of my bed was pressed against the wall, as was the left side. The door was probably about four feet away, and to the right of my blue-sheet covered bed was a night stand, hence the fish-theme lamp. A blue dresser sat, pushed against the upper left corner, and to the right of it was a mahogany colored desk that had schoolwork and a neat-looking black laptop on it. My flooring was nice, warm oak-wood paneling, and I had put down an oval, white rug not too long ago...

"You hit your head pretty hard, you know." Vanitas stirred up conversation, leaning away from the door frame and walking towards my bed. He sat down near my feet, patting my knee with what seemed to be comfort. His smile faded a little, as if in thought, and his goldenrod eyes sparkled. "You could'a cracked your head open." I snorted at that and pulled my legs towards my chest, which I could do easily. I was flexible, y'know?

I looked at him skeptically, finally, and cleared my throat. "You sound a bit sad. Wanna get rid of your brother, I see?" My twin chuckled, as if surprised. He leaned in a little bit, another smirk forming onto those god_damn_ lips, "Of course not. I want you to be as safe as possible." I only stared at him, for what seemed like minutes. It was probably only a couple seconds, though, but my mind whirred again. Why did I hit my head? _Where_ did I hit my head? Jeesh, why was my body so sore...

"Sora," a strong voice called, followed by the squeaky sound of boots on wood. I looked towards my open door again, there standing both Cloud and, well, Leon. He had that tough glare on his face, arms crossed, a defensive stance overall. Cloud, on the other hand, looked worried and a bit more edgy. I looked back to Vanitas, who looked like he was trying to hold back another grin.

"Sora." Leon murmured again, stepping a little more into my room. "Do you know why Cloud is here?" I knew he wanted to say "Why I am here", too, but he didn't. Probably because he lived there, so his being here wasn't _that_ out of the ordinary.

I tried to find my voice, head lowering and gaze falling to my lap-laying hands. "I... Don't know." I breathed in a shaky breath, the dry air scratching against my throat and causing me to swallow dryly. I probably looked guilty right now, because Cloud shifted to his other leg while leaning, never taking his eyes away from my face. Leon, though, had not looked into my eyes yet- not once.

The only blonde in the room, Cloud, finally spoke up. "Sora, it's okay, you're not going anywhere right now. We just need you to-to tell us what happened." I glared at my hands, now clenched together, and wouldn't look up. The air was heavy with impatience.

"Look." Leon ground out, glaring at my bowed head, "You don't have a choice, whether you tell us or not, because we have proof." I looked up at the man, who seemed proud over his power for being Vanitas and I's father, _and_ a head cheif in police. Cloud glared at Leon, though, and put a strong, gloved hand on his shoulder. His gaze turned back to me and he spoke softly, "What he means, Sora, is that, all we need from you are a couple short, simple sentences of what happened last night. No big deal, hm?" The brunette man turned to Cloud with a defiant glare, which the blonde easily returned.

"He's my son, I can handle it, _Cloud_." He put emphasis on the others' name to get the point across, most likely. The blonde huffed, "Well, you're not doing it very nicely."

"Nice? You want me to be nice?" Leon almost laughed, turning his attention back to me. "This boy has caused too much trouble, now. There is no need to be _nice_."

Fed up with all the small talk, Vanitas lifted himself up with a groan. "If you guys are going to quearrel, I guess i'll have to tell him." He faced me with a glare, looking as if it would be permanent on his pale face. "Sora, you're going to be taken to court for attempting rape, stealing drugs, possibly _doing_ the drugs, and running away from an officer." He nodded his head towards Cloud, who looked a little miffed by Vanitas's blunt explanation.

My eyes widened. "That's... Impossible." I looked at the three, a little miffed and confused myself. "You don't really think tha-that I could..." I swallowed hard, searching for any memory before waking up five minutes prior from now, and honestly found my mind blank. Leon sighed heavily and, just as he was about to walk out with Cloud in tow, he murmured, "We're going tomorrow at 2:30. You are not aloud to leave this house until then. Don't even think about it, don't plan any escape. Vanitas is right down the hall, and your window will be locked." I looked up at said window, which was a little ways above where the head of my bed was. It wasn't too large or too small, but I have been able to slide out of it once or twice. We had a tree just outside this window, and since I worked hard in my high school PE class, I gained enough muscle to lift my own wight around without two much strain.

The two had left down the hall, then the stairs. Vanitas got up with that queer, suspicious smirk of his. His hand fell on the knob of my door, body turned slightly and neck turned a bit so he could see me.

Just before he left, I could hear his laughter build up as he cooed, "Guess where you're headed, Jail Bait?"

* * *

Was it good enough ; _ ;? Did I finally do a good job?

Because I really don't know. I'm proud, at least, that I got the NEW AND IMPROVED chapter out :D I would really, really, honestly appreciate all of your comments. -heeeaaart- They make me feel happy :D And! If there is anything wrong with this first, newly improved chapter, please be sure to run it be me :3

Thank you for reading!


	2. Get Ready,

Yes, hi, hello, and welcome to the New-And-Improved-Chapter of Jail Bait, number 2! :3 The first one is already up (Obviously...), so, if you haven't read it yet, check it out!

Thank you so much for readin', and I hope you enjoy Chapter two! -heart-

(Disclaimer- No character from this story is mine except, like... 3 people. Oh, the joy of FanFiction's and OC's, aye?)

(Has not re-read yet. _**Yet**_)

(3rd POV)

He was shrouded in thick blankets and his legs were tangled in pastel blue-colored sheets. He held a firm pillow to his chest, tightly, and in his stupor of deep sleep, even drooled a little. To prove this, also, a snore resounded every time he breathed in, and out.

As peaceful as he was, the window that was just above the head of his bed was shining unbearably bright sunlight. It cast whitish-yellow rays all around his room, especially down on his own head and tank top-wearing chest. He hadn't woken up, once, though, because his head was facing away and buried into the blue, firm pillow he held. It caused the sun's ray to warm his shoulder and neck. His eyes fluttered, shoulder moving and stretching out. _What a nice way to wake up_, he thought idly while yawning and smacking his lips together from sleep. He finally sat up, shielding his impossibly deep blue eyes from the the sun's brightness. He turned his head to the closed door, thanking whoever built the house-or door- that they didn't install a lock in it.

He slid slowly from the warm sheets, kicking his legs free a couple moments later with a grumble. He turned on his lamp(not that he really needed any more light...), and it cast pretty blue swirls on the ceiling and floor. He smiled a little bit and ruffled his already unkempt hair. He wondered if his brother would let him borrow his flatiron today... Maybe, right?

On his nightstand, other than his lamp, sat a glass of water filled to the brim, and two Advil next to it. The waters' condensation had run down the glass and made-not only the wood- but the two pills wet. Their color ran on the stand, making him grumble once more. He picked the pills up with a scowl and swallowed them dryly, taking a sip of water and heading the two or three feet towards his door. He twisted the knob, swung the door open, and jumped to see his brother standing there.

"I- uhm. Good morning?" he started, staring at the black-haired male. He was just standing there, looking at him with his arms crossed. Without a word of hello to his brother, Vanitas said, "You have thirty minutes o get ready, Sora. Don't be a girl and take your time, alright?" and walked right down the hallway, stomping down the steps. Thirty minutes? Does that mean... It was already two o'clock?

– _ –;;

Gosh, he was nervous. Unbelievably nervous, with sweaty, cold palms and a jumpy conscience. He didn't know what to say in the awkward silence that enveloped the car. 'How it going'? They'd all been in the red-colored Honda for three minutes(barely) and it was already dreadful.

Sora glared out the window, looking up at the perfectly blue sky. It was still bright and sunny, a complete opposite of what he felt. It couldn't have rained just a little? Not even a drop? He'd had hoped for just a little bit of clouds to gloom up the day, because that damned cheery sun sure didn't brighten him up, like it had when he had awoken.

The courtroom was close, now, and the car pulled to the right to make a beeline for a parking space. When the car was at a complete stop and turned off, three pairs of eyes landed on the brunet in the backseat(Cloud had tagged along with them for the sake of Sora, and because he had... _Slept over_ at their house). Vanitas, also in the back, was the first to swing his door open. The quick action caused the tiny car to jolt a bit, along with the smaller teen.

The black haired male was also the first to speak. "Well, I think we should get this over with. Don't you agree?" He had bent down, a hand on the top of the car while the other rested on the door's handle. He was grinning at Sora.

"C-can I have a minute to jus-" Sora started, but Leon rudely cut him off, "I think we should just get it over with. Come on," he looked back at his son with a hard star that said "Don't argue with me". Hesitantly, and sadly, Sora opened the door and stepped out slowly. He was held up by shaky knees and looking at the big, professional building made his stomach churn and his emotions to flare. Cloud was by his side in seconds, though, with a large protective hand on his shoulder. The teen jumped and stared at him, a miserable look in his eyes. Cloud smiled encouragingly back, muttering a small "Lets go". So, the four headed into the building with held breaths and, in Sora's case, a woozy head with a heavy heart.

Hmm? Hmm? That's in the same week-ish range! Woooo! -flails self-

Id love to hear your guys's's's thoughts, disagreements, or... Other things? So, don't be afraid to leave a Review :3

Thank you for Reading! -heart-


	3. Get Set,

Hah! Vanitas really is a jerk huh xD? I love it too o_o -flail-

Here's the New-And-Improved Chapter 3! Woo!

Thank you for checkin' it out, guys :3 -flying, impaling, wing'd hearts for all-

* * *

"Here we are," Cloud mumbled half-hearted. We all stood in the waiting room, looking around at the different doors and hallways that made up practically all the room's walls. A receptionist, whose desk was at the very head-northern- of the room, called to us.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked Leon and Cloud with an accent tweaked in Britain while her eyes drifted warily towards Vanitas and I. "My name is Wendy," she held her hand out to Cloud, who immediately gave it a stiff shake after walking towards her desk," Wendy Darling. Nice to meet you." She said around a timid smile, eyes wandering towards Leon. "Officer Leonhart?" As per usual, he held that cold, icy gaze of his. Even to this nice-looking, sweet woman that he _could_ 'get it on' with if he tried. I thought the last part with a bitter glare thrown towards the back of his head. He didn't do anything to help himself after _that_happened, and he'd been avoiding both me and Vanitas because of it. Working, working, working. He never stopped! And the funny thing is his excuse.

_"'I want to protect everyone.'"_ I lowered my gaze, mind wandering to, _'What about _us_?' _He'd never had time for us now, after that had happened... It makes me sick to my stomach, and now my eyes sting...

Vanitas had to have noticed this, for he nudged my gut with an elbow and caught my attention. Surprisingly, his gaze was softer than usual and he held a warm smile; just for me, probably telling me he understood what I was thinking. Did he? I shook my head internally and nodded a little back, looking towards Leon again. He was talking to that Belle-or was her name Lucy?- girl and asking for directions to the conference room they were already late for. She huffed, as if she had done it before already, and put her hands on the desk to get her point across.

"I'm sorry, Officer Leonhart. I am _sending_someone already. I cannot leave the receptionist room. Please understand that this is my job, and you will not get chastised for being-" she checked her bulky, golden watch with a twitching frown, "ten minutes late."

Leon hissed under his breath. "The exact time? No, it has to have been twelve or thirteen minutes already." Lucy-or was it Anna?- rolled her eyes at the offensive tone of his voice. "I'm sorry, Officer Leonhart. This will just take a moment." She repeated, taking out a bulky cell phone and pushing a number for speed dial. "Ms. Gainsborough? There are a few men and their children waiting to be escorted to Gezai Ienzo's room." Cloud took a staggered step back, and I could practically hear the blush in his voice. "I- wait, _our_children? I'm sorry, I- uhm, Miss Darling, but we are definitely _not_ a _couple_!" When snapping the phone shut, her eyes speckled with curious humor.

"Officer Strife, I was not implying anything about your guys's relationship status," she said around that British accent of hers, biting a smirk back. "I'm quite aware that it is impossible for two men to genetically have children." Her eyes found us again, and I felt immediately awkward and a little embarrassed. Looking to my brother, he just had that weird smirk of his slapped onto his face while he started right back at her. How can he be so nonchalant and non-awkward when a _receptionist_ mentions our father and his friend's orientation being bended, _and_ implying _gay sex_? Just... Ew.

A heartfelt, little laugh echoed through the room. It was clean and rang like a bell, and I swear iv heard it before...

"You always do get sensitive with your orientation, don't you, Cloud? The woman's voice was just as sweet as her laugh had been, even if there were teasing tones embedded next to it's innocence. I, along with everyone else(there weren't any other people waiting for 'appointments', actually, so really- it was just us fourm aside from the new addition) turned to stare at a beautiful, lively woman. She strode her way into the room with feather-like steps, smiling brightly and heading towards the only blonde in the room. She gave him a quick hug, a cute, soft kiss on the cheek, and stepped back with her strong hands on his shoulders to examine him up-and-down.

"You've grown so much, Cloud." She murmured softly, a glance of sadness melding into her former happy tone. He stood there, stalk still. He never turned to Leon, or even glanced at me and Vanitas. In an instant his arms were around her, a surprised laugh coming from both of them. "Aerith, you... You're here? Working here?" She nodded in the crook of his neck while humming a her reply. They broke apart a few moments later, smiling lovingly at each other. I don't know where iv seen this woman, Aerith, before, but she seemed very... Familiar, somehow. Cloud looked truly happy seeing her, too, as if someone had turned on a light; he was practically glowing with awe and admiration.

It was all sweet and war- until Vanitas cleared his throat loudly. "I think we're gonna be late for that _appointment_, so... All lovey-doveyness aside, can we get going? I have somewhere to be, too, you know." No one said anything for what seemed like a minute, it being another awkward silence. Did he really have to bring that up? I was hoping we could kinda... Smuggle are way out of here before anyone noticed. Ah, jeez...

The woman turned to us and dropped her hands, that bright smile on her face again. "Oh! Of course. Leon, Cloud, Sora, Vanitas." She chimed our names with warmth, as if she'd known the three of us since forever. "Right this way, please." She gave a little nod to Wendy-or was her name Abigail?- and motioned for us to follow her.

We went down the hallway she had come from. It had many rooms, most of which were closed, and it took forever to find the right one. But, when we did, the words "G. Ienzo" printed boldly and thickly on the fake wood door. Aerith pushed it open slowly, holding it so everyone got a chance to file in. It wasn't bit, but not really small either. One table sat in the middle of the rectangular room, and three men were already situated in seats. One of the, the one who looked the toughest and meanest, had his arms crossed over his chest with what looked like black, _very_shady glasses. He was a darkened caramel color, and had major bulk to him. I have to admit, I was a little... Miffed by him. The one in the middle, though? Looked less frightening than a kid. Sure, he had a mean glare, but he was just so... So... Tiny? Yeah, I think that's it. His hair fell just above his shoulders in a silvery, misty blue color, and his eyes seemed to only hold tiredness and fatigue. He held a pen in one hand, and what looked to be coffee in the other.

Now, the guy on the right of him was just... Ridiculous. _Red hair_? Bright, red, long hair! Was it even legal for him to have tattoos on his face, in the place he works at? Jeez! He was a little on the pale side, and like I said; he had slit-like tattoos on both of his cheeks. Down his neck and just at the peak of his jaw line, there were swirls and loops and lines everywhere, going down his shoulder, though his shirt covered the rest. His bright red, obviously dyed hair, was spiked and teased at the top, but went down into a long ponytail. Ick... Guys-With-Long-Hair just weren't on my list. That is, hah, if I were 'bendy', which I'm not. Thank you.

The short, silver-blue haired man glared at all of us, huffing and leaning back in the metal chairs. "Are you the people I'm supposed to interview?"

* * *

Shmgfaafffff... -flail-

I'm really tired o But, i got another chapter out, right? Nothing much happens, but theres a small cliff at the end, haha.

Baww, Aerith gets mixed into the story nowww-heart- I luhff her, she's adorable.

I like how everyone makes fun of Cloud... It'll happen more often, don't worry.

Anyway! Thank you so much for checking out the Third-Chapter of Newly-Improved Jail Bait! :3 Till next take, 'Kay? If youd like the next chapter to come out as-quick-as-a-rabbit, review! Id love you xD


End file.
